


Segundas Oportunidades

by anyuchiha



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Homophobia, Canon AU - Homosexuality Accepted, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: Sansa, en un intento desesperado de escapar de Ramsay Bolton, se tira de la torre rota. Cuando despierta descubre que ya no está en Winterfell sino en King’s landing, en la víspera de su boda con Tyrion Lannister.Sin saber muy bien como termino ahí se da cuenta que esta es su oportunidad.Si quiere alejarse de Ramsay, tiene que convertirse en la esposa de Tyrion Lannister, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombresLlego el momento de que ella entre en el juego de tronos.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El eco de los pasos detrás de ellos los hizo correr con más fuerza. Sabían que nada les esperaba en lo alto, pero no podían evitar seguir corriendo. Al llegar al final de la escalera se miraron desesperados.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los oscuros, ambos con un brillo de desesperación. Finalmente, la joven le tendió la mano decidida y este la tomo. No había escapatoria. Era una decisión desesperada, pero era preferible al infierno en que vivían.

Si Bolton los atrapaba…no querían pensar siquiera en esa opción. Sansa lanzo una plegaria silenciosa y desesperada a los dioses de su padre, los de su madre la habían abandonado, tal vez ellos si la escucharían.

 _“Dioses antiguos, solo una oportunidad, una”_ miro al joven a su lado _“para ambos, por favor”._

Y aferrándose al otro, saltaron desde lo alto de la torre rota.

**

Un dolor sordo la recibió cuando despertó. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas. Sansa sintió el pánico crecer dentro de ella. ¿No había funcionado? ¿Los habían atrapado nuevamente? ¿Dónde estaba Theon? ¿Ramsay lo había matado por ayudarla a escapar?

Poco a poco miro a su alrededor y la confusión la embargo. Ese no era Winterfell, aunque sin lugar a dudas lo conocía. Sus antiguas habitaciones en la Red Keep.

El ruido de la puerta la alerto y una joven entro, acompañada del maestre Pycelle. La joven le sonrió y Sansa la reconoció de inmediato.

-Ya despertó, que alegría milady –dijo Shae acercándose con una sonrisa. El maestre Pycelle se acercó a ella y toco su frente. Sansa se apartó de golpe.

-Lo lamento milady –se disculpó el anciano –solo quería asegurarme que el golpe había sanado correctamente.

\- ¿Golpe? –dijo ella confundida, no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Se cayó de las escaleras anoche milady –dijo Shae - ¿No lo recuerda? Venia de probarse el vestido para la ceremonia de mañana.

\- ¿Ceremonia? –Sabía que parecía una tonta repitiendo las palabras, pero no alcanzaba a procesar que ocurría.

El día anterior Theon y ella habían tratado de huir de Ramsay, se habían aventado de la torre rota, justo en el mismo lugar por el que cayo Bran años atrás, prefiriendo la muerte a la vida con Bolton. No entendía como había despertado en la Red Keep.

Recordó la última vez que había visto a Shae. La joven se había marchado de King’s landing poco antes de la boda de Joffrey, argumentando que quería volver con su familia. Se había mostrado fría con ella, como si estuviera molesta por algo, pero Sansa se había despedido con una sonrisa sincera y triste.

Claro que después había conocido la verdad, Petyr Baelish le había hablado sobre el juicio de Tyrion y como Shae había declarado que era su amante desde antes de casarse con ella. Había sido Shae quien había declarado frente a toda la corte que Tyrion y ella habían conspirado para asesinar a Joffrey. Por esa razón Tyrion había solicitado un juicio por combate que posteriormente perdió, lo que ocasiono su huida a Essos mientras que Cersei había puesto precio a la cabeza de ambos.

-Su boda milady –la voz de Pycelle el saco de sus pensamientos. Sansa lo miro confundida - ¿Con Lord Tyrion? Es mañana –Pycelle se acercó más a ella - ¿Sabe cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde está? Tal vez debería revisar el golpe, la amnesia suele ser consecuencia de golpes graves.

Sansa se alejó nuevamente.

-No, estoy bien Gran maestre –dijo, poco dispuesta a que ese anciano la tocara –mi nombre es Sansa Stark, mi padre es un traidor –las palabras fluyeron de su boca, esa letanía que había aprendido con sumo detalle _“Tal vez Sandor Clegane tenía razón, soy un pajarito, incluso ahora recuerdo la canción”_ –mi hermano y madre también son traidores, me casare con lord Tyrion mañana, en el gran septo de Baelor, en presencia de los Siete.

Pycelle pareció complacido con su respuesta.

-Bien, le dejare esto –puso una botella de cristal en la mesita de noche –es leche de amapola, suficiente para calmar cualquier dolor, aunque no la dormirá. Descanse milady. Mañana será un día ocupado. –el anciano hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Shae se acercó a ella una vez que el hombre se fue.

\- ¿Realmente se siente bien? –Sansa asintió mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, pero no pudo encontrar rastro de mentira en su expresión de preocupación

 _“¿Por qué mintió durante el juicio? ¿Qué cambio?”_ Entonces la verdad la golpeo. _“Tyrion, me case con Tyrion. Con el hombre que era su amante, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, porque se comportaba tan extraña en ocasiones, ella lo amaba y estaba celosa”._

Sansa miro hacia el exterior ignorando a Shae. Otro golpe se escuchó en la puerta y Tyrion Lannister entro a la habitación. Lucia incomodo en el lugar y se vio aún más incómodo al mirar a Shae.

-Milady, me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor –le dijo y Sansa asintió. –Espero que la caída no haya sido nada grave.

-No –dijo Sansa –No lo fue mi lord.

-Bien –dijo el –Yo venía a hablarte de algo que probablemente quieras escuchar, aunque sería mejor si lo hablamos en privado. –miro a Shae y Sansa asintió.

-Shae, por favor retírate –la joven la miro y por un momento Sansa creyó que se negaría, pero finalmente la joven salió. Tras cerrar la puerta Sansa le indico a Tyrion que se sentara.

A pesar de ser un Lannister, Tyrion fue el único que la trato decentemente y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería.

\- ¿Qué quiere decirme Lord Tyrion?

-Esto es algo que ni mi hermana ni el rey querían que supieras, pero considero que debes estar enterada –Sansa lo miro extrañada -tu hermano Robb ha obtenido el apoyo de las Islas de hierro.

Sansa lo miro sorprendida.

-El apoyo de…creí que Theon había…

-Al parecer todo fue una treta del chico Greyjoy, fingió estar a favor de la rebelión de su padre y llego a Winterfell con la intención de proteger a tus hermanos pequeños, Bran y Rickon. Ahí se encontró con tu hermano Jon, quien había abandonado el muro tras enterarse del encarcelamiento de tu padre, la noche antes de tomar los votos. Robb lo recibió en Winterfell y le pido que se quedara ahí para proteger a sus hermanos mientras él marchaba al sur.

Esto tomo a Sansa de sorpresa, sabía que Jon había prestado juramento poco antes de la muerte de su padre. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Por qué Jon no lo había hecho en esta ocasión?

-Ya en Winterfell, Theon y Jon enviaron cartas a Westeros para que creyeran que Winterfell habían caído, aparte de una para Robb, explicándole lo sucedido. Robb envió hombres a Pyke para terminar la rebelión de Balon Greyjoy con ayuda de los hombres que había en Winterfell. Este murió durante el enfrentamiento y su heredera, Yara, hizo un trato con Robb. Tu hermano, ahora Jon Stark, está comprometido con Yara mientras que tu hermano Robb se casó con Theon.

-Pero…Robb estaba comprometido con una Frey –dijo en voz alta. Tyrion la miro fijamente y Sansa se reprendido internamente, se suponía que ella no debería saber eso.

-Si…pero Walder Frey está muerto, aparentemente fue envenenado, aunque nadie sabe por quién, junto a su nieto Ryman Frey. Su heredero, Edwyn Frey, libero a Robb de su compromiso, aunque si exigió una unión matrimonial. Tu tío, Edmure, se casó con Roslin Frey. Mientras que Roose Bolton se comprometió con una de las hijas de Frey y prometió a su hijo con otra.

Sansa lo miro sorprendida. Tantas cosas cambiadas. Theon y Robb, juntos. Jon, un Stark y prometido a Yara Greyjoy, además, el apoyo de las Islas de Hierro. ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así?

-El hijo de Bolton murió –dijo Sansa cuando se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho Tyrion

-Legitimo a su bastardo, Ramsay –Sansa sintió que el miedo la golpeaba. Ramsay estaba con vida y legitimado...aunque comprometido con una Frey, pero eso no importaba.

Ramsay podía deshacerse de esa chica en cualquier momento y ella estaría en sus manos de nuevo. No, no lo permitiría.

Pensó en Theon, en como su historia había cambiado. ¿Tendría Theon recuerdos de su cautiverio con Bolton? ¿Por eso él había planeado esa farsa de Winterfell, para evitar caer en las garras de Ramsay?

No importaba, ella haría lo mismo. Evitaría a cualquier costo cometer los errores que la llevarían hacia ese monstruo.

Miro a su prometido y entonces lo entendió. Él era su oportunidad. Aun cuando la historia fuera diferente ahora no se arriesgaría en nada. Si estaba casada con Tyrion Ramsay no podía tocarla. Pero necesitaba tener un matrimonio consumado. Solo así evitaría cualquiera posibilidad de caer en las manos de Littlefinger y de Ramsay Bolton.

Theon ya había hecho su cambio. Ahora era su turno.

_“Una oportunidad, eso es lo que pedí y ahora la tengo. No caeré en las garras de Ramsay de nuevo. Pero no solo es eso, mi hermano gana la guerra desde fuera, con el apoyo de las Islas de Hierro y la lealtad de los Frey, es mi turno de jugar desde dentro. Ya no seré una pieza que muevan en el tablero a su antojo, ahora entrare en el juego. Y lo hare como una Stark de Winterfell y una Lannister de Casterly Rock, después de todo, en el juego de tronos, ganas o mueres, y yo no voy a morir.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La corte miro a la novia caminar hacia su prometido. Sansa vio a Tyrion y trato de reprimir sus nervios. Sintió la presencia de Joffrey a su lado como un lastre pesado y oscuro, pero no permitió que la opacara. Ella tenía un objetivo y lo cumpliría. Sin importar que.

Llego hasta su futuro esposo bajo la mirada de la corte. _“Debemos hacer esto bien”_ Tywin Lannister la miro pasar y acercarse a Tyrion. Cuando Joffrey la dejo Sansa recordó la humillación que había sufrido su prometido la ocasión pasada.

-Ahora puede cubrir a su esposa con la capa y ponerla bajo su protección –dijo el Septon supremo. Tyrion la miro con incomodidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sansa se había puesto de rodillas con dirección al Septon y a la estrella de siete puntas que coronaba el altar, permitiendo que Tyrion pudiera ponerle la capa sin problemas. Sansa recordó que las risas estallaron en ese momento. Nadie rio ahora.

-Su gracia, su gracia, mis señores, mis señoras, estamos aquí ante dioses y hombres, para celebrar la unión de marido y mujer, una carne, un corazón, un alma, ahora y para siempre.

Ambos unieron sus manos, mientras el Septon las ataba con una tela blanca.

-Mírense y digan las palabras

-Padre, herrero guerrero, madre, doncella, vieja, forastero –Sansa miro a Tyrion a los ojos con serenidad.

-Yo soy suya y él es mío, desde este día, hasta el final de mis días.

-Yo soy suyo y ella es mía desde este día, hasta el final de mis días.

**

Sansa miro a su esposo servirse vino durante la fiesta de bodas, pero sonrió suavemente al ver que este se moderaba, justo como le había prometido la noche anterior.

Después de su plática Sansa le había pedido que durante la fiesta se contuviera de beber, de la misma forma en que le pidió que no reaccionara a ninguna de las insinuaciones ni burlas de Joffrey. Tyrion se lo había prometido, aunque con algo de renuencia.

-Es hora de la ceremonia del lecho –dijo Joffrey levantándose –vamos todos, cárguenla y llévenla a su lecho nupcial –Sansa se paró a lado de su esposo tensa

-No habrá una ceremonia del lecho –dijo Tyrion y Sansa sintió un escalofrió.

\- ¿Dónde está el respeto a las tradiciones tío? –le recrimino Joffrey –desháganse de su vestido, ya no lo necesitara más, atiendan a mi tío, no es muy pesado.

-No habrá…-Sansa se apresuró a tomar la mano de Tyrion debajo de la mesa. Este la volteo a ver y Sansa apretó su mano con ansiedad, esperando que comprendiera el mensaje.

-Vamos, rápido –dijo Joffrey y toda la gente se puso de pie, afortunadamente, Tyrion ya no dijo nada y permitió que la gente lo cargara.

Afortunadamente el lecho estaba cerca, aunque cuando llego Sansa ya estaba desnuda, igual que Tyrion.

Este la miro con pena.

-Yo…realmente no tenemos que hacer nada hoy –dijo Tyrion rápidamente –si mi padre quiere que alguien folle, se dónde puede empezar…no compartiré tu cama, no hasta que quieras que lo haga.

-Lo quiero –dijo Sansa rápidamente y Tyrion la miro con sorpresa.

\- ¿Disculpa?

Sansa trago levemente y se acercó.

-Yo…quiero…es necesario…

-Milady no…

-Pero…necesito hacerlo –Sansa lo miro suplicante –por favor, yo…necesito tener algo Tyrion, necesito saber que tengo un sitio, un lugar donde estar, un puerto seguro y esto…esto es eso…si no lo hacemos entonces…solo…por favor…por favor…

Tyrion la miro atentamente y después de unos interminables segundos asintió y se acercó a ella.

A pesar de su decisión, Sansa sintió el pánico crecer dentro, recordando su segunda noche de bodas, con Ramsay. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, ella había elegido esto y sabía que sería diferente. Tyrion no la lastimaría.

Su esposo la llevo hasta la cama donde la insto a recostarse. Él se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Tranquila –dijo el cuándo la sintió tensarse –podemos detenernos cuando quieras Sansa…

-No –dijo ella –continua…

\- ¿Estas…? –Sansa lo beso finalmente silenciándolo.

-Hazlo…confió en ti…

Tyrion la miro con una sonrisa leve y continúo acariciándola.

 _“Él no es Ramsay…es Tyrion, mi esposo.”_ y Sansa se entregó a sus atenciones. _“Debo hacer esto bien”_

**

La luz despertó a Sansa, abrió los ojos para encontrar a su esposo dormido a su lado.

Lo miro y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Definitivamente esa había sido la mejor decisión. Ahora ella no caería en manos de Ramsay, ella elegía su propio destino, ella eligió a Tyrion y él había sido tan cariñoso…

Se sonrojo al recordar sus atenciones. Jamás pensó que podría ser así, Ramsay lo había hecho tan doloroso.

Tyrion había sido dulce y tierno. Había dolido, sí, pero no como ella recordaba, solo unos segundos, después todo había mejorado. Le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría. Miro a su lado y vio a Tyrion roncar suavemente a su lado.

Después de unos minutos se levantó de la cama, le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero nada como los amaneceres en Winterfell. Se puso su bata y camino hasta la ventana, mirando la Red Keep.

Su mente vago a Theon. Ahora, sin Ramsay ¿Había vuelto a sonreír? Durante su tiempo en Winterfell jamás lo vio hacerlo. Él no era Theon en ese momento, era Reek.

Sansa odiaba a Reek. Esa criatura pavorosa y lastimada con el rostro de Theon. Pero el ya no volvería, ahora Theon era el rey consorte del norte y jamás caería en las garras del Ramsay. El sería feliz, y ella también.

Tal vez no pudiera llegar a amar a Tyrion, pero podrían ser amigos y aliados, y con el tiempo también padres. Esto le produjo una sonrisa. ¿Y si ya estaba embarazada? Después de todo su madre se embarazo de Robb en la noche de bodas.

Tras su compromiso con Joffrey había soñado con bebes de cabello rubio pero estas ilusiones se convirtieron en pesadillas en el momento en el que escucho a Joffrey dar la orden de decapitar a su padre. Ahora era diferente. Tal vez un bebe con cabello rojo y ojos de color verde y negro, o rubio y ojos color azul.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante –dijo en voz baja, procurando no despertar a Tyrion. Shae entro y la miro.

En ese momento Sansa sintió una opresión en el pecho. Había olvidado a Shae por completo. Esa chica estaba enamorada de Tyrion y tenía la sospecha de que Tyrion sentía algo parecido.

Pero ahora Tyrion era su esposo, esta era su oportunidad y, por mucho que apreciara a Shae, no la desperdiciaría. Shae debía irse, y entre más pronto mejor.

La chica camino hacia ella, pero lanzo una mirada a la cama donde Tyrion dormía y vio cómo esta se tornaba gélida.

-Shae, por favor trae comida para dos –le dijo Sansa. La joven miro a su dama con frialdad, trato de disimularla, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí. Se preguntó como antes no pudo distinguirla. –Shae -volvió a llamarla y la doncella asintió rígidamente para después abandonar la habitación.

En ese momento Tyrion se incorporó con un gemido y después de un bostezo la miro. Sansa se sonrojo al recordar como la había tocado la noche anterior.

-Espero que se encuentre bien Lord Tyrion –dijo ella y Tyrion asintió con una sonrisa

-Por favor Sansa llámame Tyrion, anoche lo hiciste –su sonrojo se profundizo, pero asintió. Su esposo se vistió mientras Sansa acomodaba la mesa.

-Le pedí a mi doncella que trajera comida, ¿Romperás el ayuno conmigo?

Su esposo la miro sorprendido unos minutos, pero acepto. Shae entro en ese momento cargando una charola de plata con fruta y jugo. La puso en la mesa y se dirigió a la cama para cambiar las sabanas.

Sirvió en los platos un poco de fruta e ignoro la mirada llena de enojo que Shae le dirigió a Tyrion al momento de quitar las sabanas. Al principio no entendió porque hasta que comprendió lo que Shae debió haber visto. Las sabanas manchadas de sangre. Se mordió el labio tratando de descifrar la forma en que Tyrion miro a Shae, pero no logro mucho.

Poco después la joven se fue mientras ellos comenzaban a comer. El silencio fue pesado unos minutos, pero Sansa sabía que tenía que romperlo. Había cosas que debían hablar si querían que esto funcionara.

-Milord…Tyrion –se corrigió. Este la miro con atención –creo que debemos hablar algunas cosas.

-Te escucho Sansa –dijo él.

Sansa trago levemente y lo miro directo a los ojos

-Yo quiero que esto funcione…tal vez no nos amemos, pero podemos ser amigos, yo te escuchare si tienes problemas y te brindare consejo si se requiere. Te acompañare cuando desees y…compartiré tu cama, sere la madre de tus hijos –sintió el calor subir por su rostro, pero prosiguió. –Solo te pediré una cosa a cambio.

Tyrion la miro, en sus ojos se veía sorpresa y algo que Sansa logro identificar como anhelo.

 _“Él quiere eso”_ se dio cuenta _“Quiere una compañera y una amiga, una familia, esto puede funcionar…si el acepta lo que le pediré.”_

-Yo deseo lo mismo Sansa –dijo Tyrion –te escucho, ¿Qué deseas?

-Fidelidad –dijo directamente –He escuchado sobre tus…pasatiempos, por eso lo pido, fidelidad, honestidad y confianza. –entonces decidió ir al punto de todo – Y quiero que Shae se vaya.

Vio la sorpresa grabarse en su rostro. Trato de hablar pero Sansa lo interrumpió.

-Sé lo que son –dijo ella –No lo reprocho Tyrion, pero…por favor, te pido que termine. Tanto por mi como por ella. Shae ha llegado a ser una gran amiga y un apoyo incondicional, sé que te estoy pidiendo un gran sacrificio, pero…si tu padre se entera de ella…sé que no te hará nada a ti, pero a él no le importara la vida de Shae…temo por ella…y no es una amenaza, por mi parte nadie lo sabrá, pero en este lugar las paredes oyen y ven…en algún momento alguien lo descubrirá…así que por favor…te pido que la alejes.

Tyrion la miro por un largo tiempo y Sansa vio como pasaban diferentes sentimientos por su cara, entre ellos la tristeza, pero finalmente hablo.

-La principal razón por la cual Shae es tu doncella fue por su protección. Mi padre no podía enterarse de ella, había amenazado con matarla, pero tienes razón –la miro con firmeza –quiero todo lo que me ofreces Sansa. Amistad, confianza, una familia propia. Y, a pesar de lo que me cuesta admitirlo, Shae no puede formar parte de esto. Le diré de inmediato y preparare todo para su partida. Le prometí que vería por ella, y no quiero romper esa promesa.

-Lo entiendo –dijo con una sonrisa –y no permitiría menos. Solo espero que ella lo comprenda y lo acepte.

Tyrion le sonrió de regreso y Sansa sintió la esperanza florecer.

_“Esto funcionara, podre ser feliz, podremos ser felices”_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 

El bosque de dioses era un lugar silencioso y tranquilo. En su vida anterior Sansa solía usarlo como medio de escape, un lugar donde nadie la molestaba, pero ahora lo visitaba para rezar.

Porque no le cabía la menor duda que esa oportunidad se la habían concedido los dioses de su padre y tenía que agradecerles.

-Milady –la voz de Shae la saco de sus oraciones. Se puso de pie mientras la joven se le acercaba. Esta se detuvo frente a ella y Sansa noto que sus ojos lucían rojos e hinchados

Se mordio la mejilla internamente. Durante esos meses en King’s landing habia llegado a apreciar a Shae y sentía tristeza por ser la causante de su dolor. _“Debemos hacer esto bien”._

-¿Qué ocurre Shae?

-La reina Cersei le pide que la acompañe a comer. –Sansa asintió y regreso al castillo.

Seguramente Cersei querría burlarse de ella, por eso la mandaba a llamar, bueno, no lo permitiría.

La reina Cersei era tan hermosa fisicamente como horrible era su alma. Toda la admiracion que Sansa habia sentido por ella se habia transformado en repulsion y odio. Penso que habia escapado de ella para siempre en el momento en que abandono King’s landing con Baelish pero ahora estaba de nuevo bajo su control.

Habia logrado escapar de su vista los dos dias siguientes a la boda, argumentando que necesitaba soledad y tiempo con su esposo, lo cual no era absolutamente mentira pero no habia forma en que pudiera eludir una invitacion directa de la reina. Ademas ya era hora de dejar de actuar como raton asustado y enfrentarla.

Camino hacia el solar de la reina pero se quedo sorprendida al ver a una mujer rubia en el pasillo. Tenia la cara cubierta de pecas y hombros anchos. A su lado estaba el hermano de la reina, Jaime Lannister.

Sansa los miro y se dio cuenta que Jaime tenia el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, recordo que en su vida pasada este habia perdido la mano y al parecer eso se repitio en este. Ella realmente no recordaba mucho al mayor de los Lannister, aunque tenia presente que era engreido y que se acostaba con su hermana. Pero el hombre de cabello rubio la miro y le sonrio cortesmente, aunque sus ojos no se veian tan brillosos.

-Lady Sansa –dijo cuando estuvo a su altura –permitame felicitarla por su matrimonio con mi hermano.

-Gracias Ser Jaime –Sansa trato de ser educada con el. La mujer a su lado la miro fijamente y Sansa recordo su encuentro con ella en la posada, mientras viajaba al norte con Baelish. ¿Cuántas veces durante su matrimonio con Ramsay habia deseado aceptar su propuesta de proteccion? -Me alegra saber que ha vuelto a salvo a King’s landing.

-Gracias –continuo Jaime con una sonrisa que le dio a entender que no habia creido ni una de sus palabras, despues señalo a su acompañante -Me gustaria presentarle a Brienne de Tarth, mi compañera de viaje, proporcionada por su gentil madre –dijo con sorna.

-Mucho gusto Lady Brienne .

-Lady Sansa –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. Sansa le sonrio educadamente.

-Sera mejor que se apresure milady –dijo Jaime –mi hermana me hizo saber muy...explicitamente que le molestaba su retraso.

Sansa se sorprendio al escuchar el tono cortante en la voz de Jaime al hablar de su hermana.

-Muchas gracias Ser Jaime, me retiro.

-La veremos mas tarde –dijo Brienne –su señor esposo nos ha invitado a cenar.

-Son bienvenidos –dijo cortesmente Sansa y tras otra reverencia se dirigio al solar. Efectivamente Cersei ya la esperaba. La reina la recibio con una sonrisa y una mirada gelida.

-Hola querida hermana –dijo la reina –pense que vendrias volando de inmediato.

-Lo lamento majestad –dijo ella –pero estaba en el bosque de dioses cuando mi doncella me informo de su invitacion.

-Crei que mi hermano te tendria amarrada a la cama, como en los ultimos dos dias –Sansa sintio que sus mejillas enrojecian

-Mi Señor esposo tenia labores que atender el dia de hoy. -respondio ella

-Ahora eres una mujer casada Sansa –dijo la reina con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser gentil –no deberias sonrojarte por esos comentarios, seguramente mi hermano te enseñara lo que una puta hace en la cama.

El enrojecimiento de Sansa se acentuo y aparto la vista avergonzada pero eso no disuadio a la mujer.

-Dentro de muy poco te adiestrara como la mejor de King’s landing. Pero no creas que eso lo hara renunciar a las otras putas –le sonrio con pena fingida –que no te sorprenda si los rumores comienzan a correrse por la corte en pocos dias sobre la reanudacion de sus visitas a los burdeles.

“Lo dices por experiencia, supongo” penso Sansa pero se mordio la lengua antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios. Aun recordaba las escenas que habia protagonizado el difunto rey Robert.

-Pero Lord Tyrion hizo votos de fidelidad, estoy segura que los respetara –esto produjo una risa burlona de Cersei.

-Mi hermano no conoce la fidelidad pequeña paloma –dijo ella –algo que tiene en comun con Jaime –añadio mordazmente y Sansa recordo la escena en el pasillo y la forma en que Jaime habia hablado de Cersei. -ahora eres una Lannister Sansa, te guste o no y debes hacer todo por tu familia, no me gustaria que por tu culpa y tus...asociaciones, el apellido Lannister se manchara.

Sansa  la miro “Si, debo hacer todo por mi familia”

-Lo hare, no los decepcionare “Padre, madre, Robb, Theon.”

***

Aunque habia decidido comenzar a jugar en realidad Sansa no sabia muy bien por donde comenzar. No podia influir realmente en Cersei o en Joffrey ni oponerse abiertamente a sus decisiones asi que se decidio por algo mas simple. Buscar aliados potenciales.

Comenzaria por Margaery, la joven era lo suficientemente amable como para ser su amiga. Otro de ellos seria Tywin Lannister. Era conocido por todos que el padre de Tyrion lo odiaba pero el era un buen aliado, sobretodo si Tyrion terminaria heredando Casterly Rock, lo cual era probable considerando que Jaime Lannister era un miembro de la guardia real.

Jaime Lannister tambien le causaba intriga. Su repentino e inesperado desden hacia Cersei era interesante, se pregunto si la historia habia cambiado tanto como para que el Lannister se pusiera en contra de su amante. Pero en su vida anterior no estaba prestando la suficiente atencion. Ahora no cometeria ese error.

Con todo eso en mente Sansa paso vagando por los jardines el resto de la tarde, con Shae unos pasos mas atrás. La mujer no habia hablado mucho y Sansa se pregunto si Tyrion ya le habia hablado sobre su inminente partida, eso tenia que pasar antes de la boda...antes de....

El recuerdo golpeo a Sansa con fuerza y la hizo detenerse. Habia estado tan centrada en que plan seguir que habia olvidado lo mas inmediato. La muerte de Joffrey y la condena de su esposo.

Regreso a sus habitaciones casi corriendo y busco en su alhajero y ahí estaba. El collar de cuencas que Ser Dontos le habia dado, con el veneno en el interior. Hasta el momento no habia pensado en el antiguo bufon pero recordo que este estaba durante la celebración de su boda, mirandola con pena.

Tenia que encontrar una forma de salvar a su esposo de ser el copero en la boda, de evitar que fuera culpado por la muerte de Joffrey. La puerta de la habitacion se abrio en ese momento y su esposo entro.

-Sansa...esperaba que estuvieras aquí -dijo con una sonrisa. Sansa la correspondio aun con la preocupacion en el pecho.

Tyrion anadeo a donde ella estaba

-Hoy cenare con mi hermano Jaime, acaba de volver a King’s landing, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ese es un bonito collar -dijo y Sansa se dio cuenta que aun lo llevaba en las manos. La joven asintio.

-Fue un regalo de Ser Dontos

-¿Ser Dontos?

-Es uno de los bufones de Joffrey, le salve la vida durante la celebración del dia del nombre de su majestad y el me lo agradecio con esto. -Se lo tendio a Tyrion quien lo miro atentamente –dijo que habia pertenecido a su familia desde hace años.

-Esto no parece antiguo –dijo el frunciendo el ceño al examinarlo -¿Dices que te lo dio como regalo? En ese momento aun eras la prometida de Joffrey ¿Te dijo algo mas esa vez?

-Me ofrecio sacarme de King’s landing –Tyrion habia sido honesto con ella sobre Robb y Theon, ella tenia que ser igual –dijo que seria despues de la boda de Joffrey.

Tyrion la miro fijamente.

-¿Han vuelto a hablar sobre eso?

-No lo he visto desde la boda –dijo ella y al ver que la mirada de Tyrion seguia fija en ella añadio -¿Falta mucho para que tu hermano llegue? Deberia ordenarle a Shae que traiga la cena.

Esto lo saco de sus pensamientos y asintio

-Llegara poco despues de que el sol se oculte, yo ire a terminar unas cartas para el banco de hierro y regresare

Sansa asintio y Tyrion salio de la habitacion, la joven noto que aun llevaba el collar de cuentas aun en su mano.

***

Sansa ya habia terminado de acomodar la mesa para la cena cuando la puerta se abrio precipitadamente permitiendo la entrada de Shae.

La joven doncella se detuvo frente a ella y Sansa vio que sus ojos lucian rojos. Se mordio el labio incomoda pero permitio que ella hablara.

-Lo lamento Lady Sansa –su tono de voz era seco, sin rastro de emocion. -debo notificarle que a partir de mañana ya no estare mas a su servicio, me ire de king’s landing.

Sansa la miro fijamente y asintio

-Lamento escuchar eso Shae –dijo –has sido de gran ayuda para mi durante todo este tiempo, me has brindado compañía y amistad y eso jamas lo olvidare, si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme.

La chica la miro seriamente y asintio.

-Adios Lady Sansa –dijo y se dirigio a la puerta pero antes de salir se volvio a mirarla nuevamente –Se que usted lo sabe. Solo espero que sepa tratarlo bien, como merece.

-El es mi esposo, es mio. No tienes que decirme como tratarlo –dijo frunciendo el ceño pero al ver los ojos brillantes de Shae su expresion se relajo –Lo lamento Shae, de verdad. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Ella asintio.

-Lo se, Lord Varys me lo advirtio pero no quise escucharlo. Espero que ambos sean felices. -y tras una reverencia Shae abandono la habitacion.

Sansa se sento en la cama mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Shae habia sido una buena amiga. En su vida pasada habia sentido su partida pero ahora entendia que esta habia sido mucho mas dura que solo dejar su servicio.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Capitulo 4 

Tras calmarse Sansa se arreglo y llamo a una doncella para que preparara la comida. Tyrion volvio cuando ya todo estaba preparado y, como su esposo dijo, Jaime llego poco despues del anochecer acompañado de Brienne, quien usaba un vestido color azul y se veia sumamente incomoda. 

La velada comenzo hablando de cosas triviales. Sansa se llevo una grata sorpresa al descubrir que la impresión que le dio el gemelo dorado de la reina en el pasillo era correcta. El guardia real era muy diferente a como lo recordaba. Aun tenia un humor cinico y sarcastico pero habia algo en el que habia cambiado. Lo sentia mas sincero y no tan arrogante.  

Mientras escuchaba el relato de su viaje de regreso a King´s landing entendio lo que habia pasado y como habia perdido su mano a manos de hombres de Roose Bolton, los titiriteros sangrientos.  

Lady Brienne estuvo callada la mayor parte del relato, solo añadiendo cosas cuando su esposo o Jaime le hacian preguntas directas pero Sansa se dio cuenta que habia algo entre los forzados compañeros de viaje. Ser Jaime la miraba regularmente y sonreia con mayor fuerza cuando la joven le hablaba. Recordo lo que Cersei habia dicho sobre la fidelidad de sus hermanos y tuvo la sospecha de que la doncella de Tarth tenia algo que ver en eso. 

Otra cosa que observo, o mas bien comprobo, era el cariño que habia entre los dos hermanos Lannister, pues en esos dias que habian conversado Tyrion le habia hablado sobre parte de su infancia y le habia mencionado que Jaime fue el unico que le ponia atención y lo trataba bien. 

-Entonces Lady Sansa –dijo Jaime mirandola -¿Cómo fue su desayuno con mi querida hermana? -ahí estaba otra vez el tono sarcastico. 

-La reina fue muy amable Ser Jaime –dijo Sansa a lo que el caballero le sonrio con incredulidad. 

-¿Amable mi hermana? Por supuesto que lo fue –Le dio una sonrisa amable -esta bien Lady Sansa, no la obligare a mentir mas. Todos sabemos que mi hermana es la persona menos  amable de la ciudad, solo por debajo de nuestro padre. 

-Pues Joffrey tampoco es una grata compañía -añadio Tyrion. 

-Es curioso como las personas menos agradables de la ciudad son parte de nuestra familia –dijo Jaime  

-¿Esta segura de que aun quiere formar parte de ella Lady Brienne? -la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sansa, asi como el sonrojo de la joven. 

-Encuentro que usted y Ser Jaime son al menos tolerables Lord Tyrion –contesto Brienne. 

-Al menos sabe lo que le espera en compañía de mi hermano –le respondio con una sonrisa mientras llevaba la copa a los labios. 

-¿Quieres callarte Tyrion? -dijo Ser Jaime –puedes hacer que mi prometida se arrepienta, sera el compromiso mas corto del mundo, roto el mismo dia que se concreto, al menos tengo  como consuelo que Brienne mantiene sus promesas.  

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes, ahora no tengo mas opcion que cumplir mi palabra –respondio Brienne pero Sansa se dio cuenta que bromeaba, al igual que los otros en la habitacion. 

-¿Y como tomo la noticia nuestro padre? ¿Se puso a bailar de felicidad al saber que te casarias y retomarias tu lugar como heredero?  

-Dio brincos de alegria –respondio Jaime con burla –De hecho, casi le manda a construir una estatua en agradecimiento a Brienne por lograr lo que llevaba años intentando. 

-Crei que los miembros de la guardia real no podian heredar titulos ni casarse –Pregunto Sansa confusa. 

-Me retirare de la guardia real –dijo Jaime –Seria dificil defender al rey sin mi mano de espada –Sansa sintio una punzada de pena que no se explico pues hasta hacia poco Jaime Lannister era su enemigo. 

Pero esos dias, escuchando como el mayor de los Lannister habia sido el unico que habia cuidado de Tyrion y lo habia tratado como una persona y no como un monstruo, le hizo sentir algo de simpatia hacia el. Y ahora, en su estado actual sintio tristeza, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, debia pesarle saber que jamas podria volver a empuñar una espada como antes.  

Finalmente la cena termino y Jaime se retiro junto a Brienne. Sansa se pregunto si Cersei ya sabia esa mañana de la relacion entre su gemelo y Brienne o solo estaba molesta por el  claro cambio en el comportamiento de Jaime. Lo que si estaba segura era que no sabia del compromiso pues la propuesta no habia ocurrido hasta en la tarde. No queria imaginarse como se pondria cuando lo descubriera. Solo esperaba que no hiciera nada contra Brienne. 

-¿Y como te parecio mi hermano? -le pregunto su esposo mientras se cepillaba el cabello esa noche antes de dormir. 

-Es diferente a lo que recordaba –contesto Sansa mirandolo –es mas...agradable. 

-Si, y creo que Lady Brienne ha sido parte de ese cambio ¿Qué te parecio ella? 

-Es....-Sansa trato de encontrar un adjetivo que describiera la impresión que le dio Brienne de Tarth –imponente. 

Tyrion rio ante su respuesta 

-Si, debe serlo para conseguir que la atencion de mi hermano se posara sobre ella. 

-Cuando los vi esta mañana no me imagine que hubiera algo entre ellos para un propuesta de matrimonio. 

-Si, Brienne de Tarth es precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que eran los gustos de mi hermano y creo que eso la hace perfecta para el -Sansa estuvo de acuerdo con el, no habia dos personas mas opuestas que Cersei Lannister y Brienne de Tarth. -Aunque debo admitir que a mi tambien me tomo por sorpresa cuando mi hermano me dijo que le habia propuesto matrimonio, sobretodo porque fue lo primero que me dijo que iba a hacer cuando lo volvi a ver esta mañana despues de mas de un año. 

-¿Crees que la quiera?  

-Brienne de Tarth no me parece una mujer que aceptaria a cualquier hombre solo porque si, debe haber algo muy fuerte entre ellos, ¿Amistad, confianza y cariño? Sin duda, ¿Amor? Es una posibilidad, supongo que habra que esperar y ver. 

Sansa asintio, Brienne de Tarth seria una buena aliada, despues de todo ella le era leal a su madre y ahora ella tambien seria una Lannister. 

*** 

Los dias anteriores a la boda de Joffrey el castillo era un frenesi de actividad. Dos dias despues del regreso de Jaime este fue retirado de la guardia real y al dia siguiente se anuncio su matrimonio con Lady Brienne de Tarth. Aunque esto le quitaba a Tyrion la posibilidad de poseer Casterly Rock su esposo no estaba molesto o decepcionado, sino genuinamente alegre por su hermano, aunque no todos compartieron su dicha. 

El enojo de Cersei fue motivo de habladurias por dias. La reina habia estallado en colera y le habia exigido a su padre que obligara a Jaime o romper el compromiso y por supuesto Lord Tywin se habia negado. Despues opto por perseguir a su hermano pero este siempre estaba con Tyrion o su padre y Brienne. Asi que en ese momento lo menos que queria era encontrarse con la reina por lo que se dirigio al bosque de dioses. 

-Jonquil –Sansa se detuvo y se volvio para ver a Dontos parado detrás de el. Sansa lo miro pero no respondio a su saludo aunque Dontos no parecia tener la capacidad de notarlo, tenia un penetrante olor a alcohol. -Jonquil, mi pobre Jonquil, ¡Debe ser horrible para ti convivir con un Lannister! ¡Y con el Diablillo de todos ellos! 

Sansa sintio el enojo crecer, en los dias transcurridos desde su matrimonio se habia ido encariñando poco a poco de su esposo, era una de las pocas personas que le trataban amablemente, ahora podria considerarlo su amigo y odiaba como todo el mundo lo ofendia y menospreciaba. Pero no podia dejar ver su enojo. Ella ya no tenia el collar, Tyrion se lo habia llevado y no lo habia vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sansa sabia que en ese collar estaba el veneno que usarian en la boda de Joffrey asi que tenia que hacerle creer que aun lo tenia y rezar que no tuvieran un plan de reserva. 

-El me ha tratado bien –le respondio –Ha sido amable, igual que Lord Jaime y Lady Brienne. 

-No Jonquil, no confies en ellos, ya antes confiaste en Lady Margaery y terminaste casada con el Diablillo. Recuerda, todo esta preparado para marcharnos despues de la boda de Joffrey, te alejare de los Lannister para siempre. 

Sansa se acerco a el y le dio una sonrisa gentil. 

-Muchas gracias mi querido Florian, estare lista. Debo volver ahora,  Lady Margaery me invito a comer y no puedo llegar tarde. 

-Esta bien, debes tener cuidado, no confies en ellos, soy el unico en el que puedes hacerlo. 

“Jamas” 

***

Sansa miro a Brienne usando el vestido que ella le habia hecho. Era otro de color azul que realzaba sus ojos. 

-Le queda bien Lady Brienne –dijo pero la mujer estaba claramente incomoda. -Se que no le gustan los vestidos pero este es especialmente para ti y seguro que a Ser Jaime le gustara. 

Brienne la miro 

-Muchas gracias Lady Sansa, por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo  

-No me lo agradezcas, eres muy amable y pronto seras esposa de Ser Jaime –Brienne asintio mientras seguia viendo el vestido –Lady Brienne, cuando se fue del campamento de mi hermano, ¿Lo vio a el? 

Brienne nego con la cabeza 

-En ese momento el estaba en Pike, para su boda con Lord Theon –Brienne la miro fijamente –Lady Sansa, yo le prometi a su madre que la llevaria de regreso a usted y a su hermana con su familia, Ser Jaime tambien le juro lo mismo. 

Sansa le sonrio gentilmente 

-Supongo que no era parte de la promesa a mi madre que ambos se enamoraran –Brienne se sonrojo y nego con la cabeza –Esta bien Lady Brienne, se que puede sonarle una mentira pero estoy bien aquí, si, me gustaria volver con mi madre y mis hermanos pero Lord Tyrion es parte de mi familia ahora, nos lo juramos mutuamente. No en el septo de Baelor pero lo hicimos y no voy a dejarlo solo. No se donde este Arya, nadie la ha visto desde la muerte de mi padre pero si alguien puede sobrevivir es ella –Sansa la miro a los ojos  -y tambien mereces ser feliz Brienne, y si es junto a Ser Jaime esta bien. Volvere a ver a mi madre, confio en ello, pero no a costa de tu felicidad. Ahora, ajustare un poco la manga derecha –Brienne le sonrio y asintio. 

***

   
La primera boda de Joffrey poco a poco se habia desvanecido de la mente de Sansa pero si de algo estaba segura es que esta vez era diferente. El espectaculo fueron enanos haciendo trucos y piruetas junto a Ser Dontos y el chico Luna. Pero en esta ocasión no hubo ni señal del grotesco espectaculo de la guerra de los cinco reyes, aunque no le sorprendio mucho, despues de todo su hermano no habia muerto por lo que Joffrey no podia jactarse de eso. 

Sansa saludo a los que la saludaban mientras Tyrion y ella se encontraban sentados a lado de Ser Jaime, quien llevaba un jubon de color rojo, y Lady Brienne. Olenna se acerco a saludarla pero noto que la mayor la miraba con confusion y algo de frialdad, igual que Ser Dontos poco despues. Tuvo que ver poco despues como su esposo nuevamente era elegido copero con el miedo creciendo en el interior pero el rey bebio y bebio y no ocurrio nada, aunque finalmente se permitio respirar cuando la ceremonia de cama empezo y termino. 

-Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar –dijo Tyrion  llevandola en direccion a sus habitaciones. 

-Si –dijo ella –solo espero que Margaery este bien  

-Joffrey puede ser un idiota pero mi padre no, y no puede permitirse enemistar con Highgarden, debe haber amenazado muy bien al chico para que no haga nada....al menos eso espero. 

Sansa asintio con aprensión pero al mismo tiempo alivio, ya habia pasado lo primero, ahora todo cambiaba. No sabia si Dontos moriria  o volveria a intentar convencerla en que era su unico amigo o lo que haria Baelish cuando viera que su plan fracaso pero por ahora, todo estaba bien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun estoy molesta por el capitulo 8x5. Odie lo que paso con Jaime en esos ultimos dos capitulos aunque me encanto lo que Tyrion le dijo a Jaime.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La boda de Jaime y Brienne ocurrio dos semanas después de la boda de Joffrey, aun cuando Cersei hizo todo lo que pudo para cancelarla. Sansa se habia encargado de hacer el vestido que luciría la novia, aunque ella sabia que si fuera por Brienne, e incluso por Jaime, esta se casaria con su armadura y una espada colgada en la cintura.

Fue una ceremonia pequeña a comparación de la boda real y con un banquete mas pequeño aun, aunque eso no le molesto a ninguno de los novios. Tal como Jaime le habia pedido a su padre con anticipación, no hubo ceremonia de cama.

Y a pesar de todo lo que habia escuchado en contra de esa unión, Sansa sabia que era un matrimonio por amor, lo veía en la forma en que Jaime y Brienne se veian, en como se hablaban y como se trataban. Y esto ponía furiosa a Cersei.

-Mi hermano se ira a Casterly Rock lo mas pronto posible –le dijo Tyrion tras retirarse del banquete de bodas –Creo que es lo mas sabio que puede hacer, poner la mayor distancia que pueda entre ellos y King’s landing, aunque claro, nunca será suficiente.

Sansa asintió sin decir nada, sabia a lo que Tyrion se referia al decir eso pero también era consciente sobre el hecho de que ella no debería saber nada sobre la relación entre los hermanos Lannister. No era algo que Tyrion hubiera discutido con ella y no creía que lo fuera a hacer pronto, sobretodo para proteger a Jaime.

Durante un leve momento Sansa se pregunto si Brienne era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre su esposo y la hermana de este. “Debe de saberlo” pensó “Ella jamas se habría casado con alguien que tuviera dichos rumores, seguramente Jaime le debe haber contado la verdad”.

Los días posteriores a la boda fueron tranquilos. Sansa paso el tiempo con Brienne mientras Jaime hacia los preparativos para marcharse a Casterly Rock. La joven Stark temia ese dia, pues perdería no solo a una aliada  sino también a una amiga.

No habia vuelto a saber nada sobre Littlefinger y tampoco habia visto a Dontos. La corte habia comentado su desaparición. La creencia popular era que Joffrey finalmente se habia cansado de el y estaba muerto en algún lado. Tal vez fuera cierto lo ultimo, aunque Sansa tenia la sospecha de que el culpable no era precisamente Joffrey.

Los rumores de la guerra eran variados, pero la mayoría de los que lograba oir eran los mismos. Que su hermano cada vez ganaba mas batallas y mas terreno, acercándose poco a poco a King’s landing.

También llegaban rumores sobre una posible unión entre Stannis Baratheon y Robb por medio del matrimonio de la hija del primero con Bran. Y por supuesto el avance de la flota de hierro bajo el mando de Yara y Jon. Aunque también habia rumores de otra índole, rumores que Sansa no habia creido al inicio pero que poco a poco cobraban fuerza.

Al parecer la ultima de los Targaryen habia logrado eclosionar tres huevos de dragon y con su ayuda y un ejercito de esclavos liberados conquistaba la bahía de los esclavos de Essos. Se decía que en cuanto terminara en Essos viajaría a Westeros a recuperar el trono que fue de su padre.

Las cosas avanzaban con una tranquilidad que la tenia inquieta. Durante las sesiones de la corte, a la que se veía obligado a asistir por su posición como Lady Lannister, sentía la mirada fija y furiosa de Joffrey sobre ella pero hasta el momento el rey no le habia hecho nada, seguramente por amenazas de Tywin Lannister.  Aun con todo eso Sansa se permitia disfrutar un poco su nueva realidad. Comia con la reina y con Brienne en los jardines y paseaban. Margaery aun continuaba con su buen humor y su carisma. Al parecer Joffrey realmente le temia a su abuelo, visitaba el bosque de dioses al menos una vez al dia para orarles. Y las tardes las pasaba a lado de su esposo, esa era su parte favorita del dia.

Tyrion era muy divertido, siempre tenia algo que contar, poco a poco comenzó a apreciar su sentido del humor y su compañía mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Aunque claro, no podían estar todo el tiempo juntos, hasta el momento Cersei se habia mantenido alejada, probablemente tratando de lidiar con el matrimonio de su ex-amante pero sabia que no seria para siempre, por eso la invitación personal de la reina a la corte no la tomo por sorpresa.

Tyrion habia querido acompañarla, pero un mensajero del banco de hierro tuvo que cambiar todos sus planes asi que tras mucha insistencia por parte de Sansa, el se dirigio a su encuentro mientras Sansa se preparaba para otro dia en la corte en compañía de Cersei.

Cuando entro a la sala del trono Sansa camino hacia la reina.

-Querida paloma, luces hermosa el dia de hoy –le dijo la reina mientras acomodaba un mechon de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja –el rey se alegrara de verte asi. –Las palabras de la reina madre hicieron que un nudo de inquietud se instalara en su estomago pero no respondio nada, solo se paro a su lado. Desde ahí vio a Jaime y Brienne entre la multitud de nobles.

Brienne le sonrio levemente y Sansa deseo estar a su lado mas que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y el rey entro siendo escoltado por dos miembros de la guardia real. Inmediatamente su vista se fijo en ella, quien sintió una oleada de nauseas golpearla.

-Convoque a esta reunión para tratar asuntos pendientes que no podemos seguir aplazando mas. Lady Sansa, ven aquí.

Los murmullos se extendieron por la sala conforme Sansa se acercaba al trono. ella se dio cuenta con aprehensión que Tywin Lannister y la reina Margaery no estaban presentes.

Joffrey le tendio una mano que Sansa tomo con un ligero titubeo. El rey la llevo hasta la cima de la escalera donde estaba el trono de hierro y la hizo volverse hacia la corte.

-Todos conocen a Sansa Lannister, la esposa de mi tio, el diablillo, Tyrion Lannister, pero no solo es eso, Sansa es también la hermana del traidor Robb Stark, quien ha atacado nuestro reino y la paz del rey. Hasta el momento he permitido que ella se pasee libremente por el castillo, presumiendo de su nuevo apellido y su relación con mi familia, sin recibir un castigo por su sangre traidora, pero eso ya no mas. –Joffrey la sujeto del brazo y la hizo volverse hacia el. Sansa sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara cuando Joffrey la golpeo con su palma.

El golpe la hizo caer al piso y que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pero no fue por mucho, Joffrey la sujeto del cabello y la jalo produciéndole un grito de dolor.

-¡Joffrey! ¡Basta! –la voz de Jaime se escucho, Sansa vio con el rabillo de ojo que este estaba al pie de la escalera pero los dos miembros de la guardia real le impedían el paso -¡Dejala!

-Ella es una traidora –grito golpeándola en el estomago dos veces y haciendo que volviera a caer al piso, pero esta vez no la levanto, sino que la pateo ahi. El golpe hizo que el mundo de Sansa girara. Sentía un dolor abrumador por su cuerpo

Joffrey volvio a levantarla y la avento nuevamente contra el piso. Esta vez el impulso fue tan fuerte que Sansa rodo por las escaleras hasta el pie de estas. Su cabeza choco contra el piso y su mundo se oscurecio.

Sintio un liquido que corria por su pierna y otro que salía de su cabeza. Logro distinguir los gritos de Jaime Lannister y otros mas. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia Sansa sintió que alguien la cargaba en brazos.

“Tyrion”

 

**

Sentia un dolor profundo en todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en su estomago y su cabeza. Escucho voces cerca de ella, logro distinguir a Brienne y Tyrion pero no conseguia entender que decían. Poco a poco su cabeza se despejo y pudo entender su entorno.

Entreabrio los ojos y gimio cuando la luz la golpeo, ocasionando que los cerrara de nuevo.

Escucho pasos a su lado y la voz de su esposo.

-Sansa ¿Estas despierta? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Ella asintió levemente y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos del dia en la corte la golpearon y Sansa sintió el odio hacia Joffrey crecer aun mas. Recorrio el lugar con su vista, estaba de regreso en su habitación. Vio a Jaime y a Brienne de pie juntos a los pies de la cama mientras su esposo estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto el  y Sansa hizo una mueca.

-Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo…ademas del estomago. –Sansa vio que Tyrion palidecia ante lo ultimo y esto la preocupo. Vio expresiones igual en los rostros de Jaime y Brienne.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto pero antes de que le respondieran el gran maestre Pycelle entro.

-Lady Sansa, ya esta despierta, que bueno, vine a traerle mas leche de amapola, no es muy fuerte, debería servir solo para adormecer el dolor un poco. Ahora, me gustaría revisarla –el hombre se acerco a ella –deberian salir, Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne, Lord Tyrion.

-No, ¿Por qué deberían salir? –dijo Sansa –No quiero.

-Insisto mi señora –dijo Pycelle –si quiere compañía, Lady Brienne puede quedarse pero será mejor que los caballeros se retiren.

-¿Por qué? –insistio Sansa con el pánico creciendo en su pecho ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-El examen que debo hacerle es muy intimo mi lady

-¿Intimo? ¿De que habla?

-Mi lady, debo revisar que no haya síntomas de infección que puedan traerle problemas para concebir mas tarde.

El pánico la embargaba. No entendia ni una palabra de lo que Pycelle decía.

-¿Concebir? ¿De que…? –Sansa vio a Tyrion y fue cuando se dio cuenta del brillo de dolor que tenia en sus ojos, un terrible presentimiento se instalo en su pecho.

-Mi lady, usted tuvo un aborto en la sala del trono.

**

Las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de Sansa mientras la rabia y el dolor la embargaban. Su pequeño bebe jamas tendría la oportunidad de vivir, nunca conocería el norte, ni a sus padres, Tyrion jamas podría contarle las historias que le habia contado a ella sobre dragones, ella jamas le enseñaría a bordar. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada y ahora lo habia perdido. Joffrey Baratheon habia matado a su hijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, subiré una actualización cada semana a mas tardar  
> No se porque me aparece como si estuviera terminado pero aun no lo esta.


End file.
